Estándares reconsiderados
by Aidee Sanchez Salgado
Summary: Kagami siempre creyó que el chico ideal era alguien como ella, de buena familia, esgrimista, famoso y con un buen futuro por venir, pero después de una cita doble su mente ha quedado de cabeza.


**Hola, aqui un nuevo one shot, el cual satisface mis ganas de publicar sobre mi muy amado lukagami!, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Kagami jamás se consideró una persona que creyera en que los polos opuestos se atraen, es más, siempre se había empeñado en que la pareja ideal para ella era alguien como Adrien: guapo, de estatus social bueno, con familia exitosa y buen esgrimista; pero todo esto se fue al caño después de que su amiga Emma (amiga que hizo gracias a que Adrien las presento ante los solo 3 amigos de la joven) le hiciera salir con ella, Killian y Luka, para que así no se sintiera todo tan raro.

Ese día había ido al cine y de paseo al centro comercial, Kagami pensaba que realmente Luka y ella salían sobrando y hasta cierto punto se sentía molesta, pero había decidido no decir nada. Estaban en una librería, esto a pedido de Emma, y al ver a la pareja tan felices en su mundo decidió ir a la salida.

Mientras miraba a todo mundo pasar, ajenos a ella, no escucho a Luka acercarse.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el chico, sobresaltando a la japonesa.

– Si, solo necesitaba un poco de aire.

– Si, te entiendo, con esos dos saturando el oxígeno de amor como que se antoja salir un poco lejos de ellos – Kagami lo miro sorprendida.

– ¿Tan obvia fui?

– No, pero suenas como una melodía un tanto osca, y eso para mí significa fastidio.

– Pues disculpa, pero, ¿Por qué vinimos nosotros?, solo hacemos de mal cuarteto.

– Eso es por Killian, el pobre se sentía un poco inseguro por venir solo con Emma, tal parece que una melodía tan mística como lo es ella le representa un pequeño reto.

– Que bobo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, no era uno incomodo, sino agradable. Después de unos momentos, Luka decidió romper el silencio.

\- ¿Quieres un helado?

Desde ese momento, todo dentro de la mente de Kagami se había puesto de cabeza. Habían intercambiado números, así que hablaban bastante seguido, además de salir a varios lugares en las citas de Emma y Killian, al principio les era un poco incómodo (las primera cuatro veces), pero después habían encontrado lo entretenido en hacer que ambos quedaran en ridículo frente al otro, hasta el momento, Luka seguía ganando.

También, pasado un rato, ambos decidían separarse de la acaramelada pareja, pero llego un punto donde ambos, sin que el otro lo supiera, preguntaban a sus amigos si no querían o podían ir a las citas con ellos. Al comentarlo en privado, Emma y Killian lo entendieron todo, Kagami y Luka empezaban a enamorarse del otro.

Kagami muchas veces lo negó, diciendo que Adrien era el chico ideal para ella, pero empezó a parecerle una mentira para ella misma.

Eso la traía al momento actual, en el que estaba tratando de entender cómo funcionaba la guitarra del Guitar Hero para poder jugar junto a los chicos. – ¡Vamos Kama!*, no es tan difícil. – Lo dice quien está sentada en el banquillo de la batería. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Traigo los tambores y demás cosas en la sangre.

Kagami solo rodó los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se topó con que Luka estaba tras de ella.

– Es muy fácil – Dijo mientras la hacía girar, para darle la espalda a él. – Solo sostén la guitarra de aquí – tomo la mano de ella y la coloco cerca de los botones, acomodando sus dedos.

– Y conforme vas viendo los círculos de colores avanzan al principio de la pantalla, donde están los círculos inmóviles, presionas los botones, pero no olvides mover la palanca – tomo su otra mano y la coloco en la palanca del cuerpo de la guitarra plástica.

– Si quieres conseguir más poder mientras las notas son estrellas, solo mueve está en círculo y hasta la nota sonara diferente.

Luka se alejó de la japonesa, dejándola sonrojada por la cercanía que habían tenido. Emma no hizo más que soltar una risilla. – Oh, espera a que le cuente a Adrien y a la Marínela*

* * *

***Kams: apodo que se me ocurrió ponerle a Kagami, viene de acortar su nombre y agregarle una s para hacerlo mas bonito.**

***Marinela: asi le dicen en el fandom, y ademas, es una marca de golosinas mexicanas, y como saben, Emma es mexicana :v (VIVA MÉXICO CABRONES! AJUA!)**

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen un review, si quieren pueden aportar ideas para el siguiente one shot, así como donativos para comprar la guitarra de Guitar Hero y poder jugar el world tour en el 360 de mi hermano :'v, okno**

**BESOS!**


End file.
